<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments by momma_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549742">Stolen Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66'>momma_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Comment Fic, Hurt No Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the lying and the hiding. And not being true to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Berenson/Tobias (Animorphs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/75029.html?thread=17453845#t17453845">Animorphs, Jake/Tobias, keeping it from Rachel</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hurried make-out sessions in the minutes before the others would show. It was Jake wondering into Tobias' territory and hiding from Ax, rolling around on the ground desperate for one more second of each others taste. It was fighting side by side.</p>
<p>It was making sure not to shout out the others name when they were hurt in battle. It was not looking at each other when they were in a group. It was Jake saying Cassie when he so desperately wanted to be saying Tobias; and Tobias remembering it was Rachel he was with.</p>
<p>It was hiding and lying. To their friends, their significant others (when they should have been each others, long ago.)</p>
<p>
  <i>"I can't do this anymore..."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What do you mean?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"This! Lying to everyone, hiding from them. I can't do it anymore. It's too hard, we have too much on our shoulders already."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then...then we'll come clean."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We can't do that...you know that."</i>
</p>
<p>It was hurting everyday, seeing the other with someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>